


Jealousy

by astrossini



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Itoshi Rin, jealous rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrossini/pseuds/astrossini
Summary: ❝𝘰𝘩, 𝘸𝘩𝘺’𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦?❞
Relationships: Itoshi Rin/Reader, Rin Itoshi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Jealousy

Crossing your arms and lips forming in a pout, you stare at the window as your boyfriend continuously playing soccer in their courtyard. You went to visit him and you want to spend some time with him as you were stressed out because of the gruellsome week in your school, teachers leaving assignments and projects left and right, reporting, school club activities, you name it. Now, you just wanted to cuddle with him all day long to recharge yourself but Rin told you he was going to practice for a few minutes but it was already half an hour, oh god. 

Sighing dejectedly, you grab your phone in your pocket and tap the social media button as you decide to kill some time through twitter. You failed to notice someone took a seat beside you because you were busy reading some drama in the app, “Why the long face, (n/n)?” A familiar voice spoke, you look beside you and saw Rin’s brother, Itoshi Sae, sitting with a pose: his one leg on top of the other and resting his cheek on his fist as he look at her in uninterested face but his eyes said otherwise, a flicker of amusement spark in his eyes.

You blink once then twice and tilt your head, “I thought you’re coming home next week, Itoshi-san.” You said, turning your attention once again in your phone. 

“I went back home this early morning and I still feel kind of jet lagged.” He shrugs, grabbing the remote from the coffee table and turn on the television. As if on coincidence, your favorite channel pop up on the screen which is about astronomy. Eyes lighting up in excitement, you turn off your phone. 

“Don’t change the channel! It’s good and I always watch it on weekends. I’m sure you’re gonna love it, Itoshi-san!” You said, grabbing the pillow next to you and hug it. 

“I see... you like astronomy, huh” Sae muttered, raising his eyebrows in amusement and decide to watch it with her since his brother is continuously playing soccer outside and Rin doesn’t show any sign of stopping soon, he let out a snort and the (h/c) haired girl next to him look at him in question but shrugs, turning your attention on television. 

Panting in exhaustion, Rin decide to call it a day and remind himself that it’s time to spend some time with you. Grabbing his towel, he wipe his sweat off of his face and he also grab his phone as he trudge towards the sliding the door. Rin didn’t expect the sight in front of him, his brother sitting way too close next to you as you talk animatedly to him with a smile on your face, it was supposed to reserve only for him and him only. His knuckles turning white as he clench his fists in anger and he didn’t like the foreign feeling he’s experiencing at the moment. 

“(Y/n).” Rin calls your name, you perk up and turning your attention to him, “Oh? Are you finally done, Rin?” You ask, with a hopeful smile in your face because you can finally cuddle with your handsome and hot boyfriend even though he’s insensitive sometimes but he apologize afterwards when he knows he step out of the line. 

Rin nod his head in confirmation and he walk towards your figure, carefully grabbing your arm as the two of you head upstairs to go to his room. You admit you’re quite nervous because Rin is very quiet than usual and there’s an unknown glint in his eyes, his lips formed in a frown like something’s bothering him and it’s also the first time to enter his room. Maybe he messed up during his practice, you thought. 

Rin open his door and he let you in first, well his room looks decent and not too extravagant or something. He close the door and head toward his cabinet to grab some clothes, “I’m going take a shower. Don’t worry, it won’t be too long.” He reassures, kissing her forehead and head straight to his bathroom. 

Your cheeks turned into slightly red, even though he always shower you some affection, he didn’t fail to make you blush. Like duh, the guy is too intimidating and serious when you met him but after months of dating, he slowly open up to you. Opening his cabinet, a large black hoodie caught your eyes and you instantly grab it. Bringing the hoodie in your face to sniff it, you caught a waft of musky smell and mint and you nearly swoon in your spot. 

You wear his hoodie and plop down on his bed as you scroll through your phone. Minutes later, Rin exit his bathroom with towel around his neck and shirtless while wearing a black sweatpants. His icy blue eyes gaze into your form, he was a little surprised when he saw you wearing his favorite hoodie but he feel a little giddy inside. He walk towards your form as he bent down to kiss your temple as a signal that he’s already done showering, you turn your head to face him and your face instantly went bright red at the heavenly sight in front of you. 

Shirtless. Plus, he’s wearing a black sweatpants. 

Rin notice your red face and he slightly smirk as he thought that he’s the only one who can make you blush so hard, and no one else. Snapping out of your trance, “P-Put some shirt on, Rin!” You stuttered, turning your back away from him because you’re too flustered and you felt lucky to see him without a shirt. Shuffling noises coming from behind and you felt arms snaking around your waist, your back pressed against his chest and you felt the cloth so meaning, he already put some shirt on. Thank god. Because you are going to blow a fuse if he’s still shirtless. 

Rin rest his head at the crook of your neck, letting out a sigh of content. “You look good in my hoodie, doll.” He muttered, with his husky voice. “Well, it looks comfy...” You said, trying to focus on your phone. 

Rin leave some kisses on your neck and suck your sweet spot, “Rin...” you whine, cheeks flushed because this is the first time Rin doing this and you admit it was kinda hot. Sucking the same spot over and over again, he make sure that it will be notice indicating that you’re his and his only especially his stupid brother. Pulling away and his eyes spot the hickey, his mark. Rin suddenly went on top of you and kiss you roughly as the scene of you and his brother laughing together replay on his mind. You kiss back, placing your hands on his chest. 

Rin bit your bottom lip, asking for entrance and you happily accept as you open your mouth and he enter his tongue then he explore your wet and unexplored cavern. You both fought for dominance but he easily won, Rin sneakily crept his hands inside his hoodie and your shirt. His hands caressing the supple skin of yours, you accidentally let out a moan and Rin pulled his lips away, panting a little. He admire the flushed state you were in and he’s glad that he’s the only who can see you this way. 

“What‘s gotten into you, Rin?” You manage to say as you finally caught your breath. “You’re not usually like this... I’m not complaining, though.” You added. 

Rin looks away from you, cheeks reddening a little as he mumble something you couldn’t quite hear. 

“Speak louder, Rin.” You roll your eyes, you sit up and crossing your arms as you look at him, waiting for him to speak up. 

“I’m jealous... of you and Sae earlier.” He said, still looking away from you. You blink as you process what he said, you chuckle and suddenly straddle his waist. Rin finally look at you and wrap his arms around your waist. 

“Oh, Rin. You don’t have to be jealous because I only have my eyes for you.” You reassured him, pushing back his hair as you cooed at his handsome face.

“Good.” He said, his shoulders finally sagged in relief and kiss her again. 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, you kiss him back and slightly tug his hair and he let out a groan into the kiss so he pull away, “I must punish you, then.” He whisper huskily and he roam his hands around her body. “R-Rin, I—“ You were cut off when the door suddenly burst open and Sae standing there unamusedly, he raise his brows at the sight in front of him. 

“What do you want?” Rin spat out, glaring at his brother. 

Sae rolled his eyes and remind the two of them that the lunch is ready then he left the room. Rin sighs and let go of your waist and stood up, “Let’s go. I’m hungry anyways.” He said, walking towards the door and he suddenly peek from his shoulder, “We can continue this later.” He said, while smirking and left his room. 

“Fuck you, Rin and your pretty face.” You muttered, blushing and decide to follow him.


End file.
